kikkenstolliofandomcom-20200214-history
The Meadow
The Meadow is the main location of the Kikkenstollio series. It is home to most of the main animals in the series. Description The Meadow is a large, grassy field that stretches farther than the eye can see. It is isolated from society, although at one end, there is a fence, followed by a bit more grass, and then a small quiet road which leads to a more busy road in the city. There are many natural features of the Meadow, such as caves, trees, holes in the ground, and much more. The weather is often very pleasant, mostly warm and sunny. Culture Since the Meadow is isolated from society, the animals of the Meadow have a different culture to the people of the city. They believe in using natural resources for their daily lives, rather than technology. The most common types of music are soft rock and country. The Meadow have a very peaceful lifestyle. However, when Rock Chick moved to the Meadow from the city, she introduced the other animals to technology (via the lemon trees as a power source) and hard rock music, the city's most popular music type at the time. Rock Chick also introduced them to clothes, although she picked up their ways of going all natural. Whenever The Neko (a city cat) visits, she always disrupts the culture of the Meadow with loud rap music and making fun of the way they live. The Meadow Dwellers have different ways of cursing, such as saying "Son of a dog" or referring to the "End-age" (their name for the Underworld), although they do say "crap" sometimes. They didn't know about marriages until Rock Chick told them about the subject. They also have a different, unique food that they call "meat", although it is not made out of any animals, instead being a type of plant. They also have a type of plant that resembles a tree stump, but it is grown in that way naturally. Their currency is known as "Slabs" and "Small Slabs". Residents The residents of the Meadow, known as Meadow Dwellers, are most of the main characters of the series. They live in various locations. Lucky the Bear Lucky the Bear lives in a cave with his parents Ricky the Bear and Honey the Bear. His cave is located within the forest. Kikkenstollio the Panda Kikkenstollio lives with her parents and sister in a treehouse in a bamboo tree near Lucky's cave. Fuwa the Wolf Fuwa lives in a hole underground next to a large oak tree. Sometimes he likes to sleep under the tree instead of underground. Rock Chick Rock Chick's home location is unknown, but she states that she sleeps anywhere she feels like. Birch the Woodchuck and Alima the Squirrel These two live by the river together, and are assumed to be official partners (the Meadow's version of being married). Sadie the Fox Sadie the Fox lives underground, along with her many little brothers. Alima the Tiger Alima the Tiger lives in a shelter near a lake, because she looks after her pet prawn, Funny. Category:Locations